Dream Big
by Quathis
Summary: Naruto sings to his kids before bedtime. Future fic NaruSaku


Summary- Naruto sings his kids a song. Future-fic NaruSaku

Warnings-None

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dream Big. This is for fun and not profit.

**Dream Big**

"Daddy, we want a song before bed," pouted three little strawberry blond children. Haruka, Arashi, and Kora were dressed for bed and like all children, were trying to delay the inevitable. A mixed set of green and blue eyes gazed pleadingly at their father who saw the beginnings of the Puppy Dog Jutsu looking at him.

'Better keep Moegi away from them so they can't perfect it,' thought Naruto. He remembered his now not so little friend getting him to play with the Konohamaro Corps with the dangerous Puppy Dog Jutsu. He didn't need his already adorable kids learning _that_. "Okay, but after that it's lights out, got it?" The little ones' eyes lit up and they eagerly nodded. "Alright, now, what song do you want?"

"DREAM BIG!" came the loud reply.

Three blocks away, Hatake Kakashi looked up from his little orange book and began muttering along the lines of "volume" and "genetics."

Laughing, Naruto grabbed a scroll from his Jounin vest and channeling a bit of chakra into it, he got a simple guitar. Haruka took her customary place in front of her Dad, while Arashi and Kora sat cross-legged on either side of their older sister. They all had Naruto's fox grin as he began to make sure that the instrument was tuned.

Looking at his little angels, Naruto matched their grins and began to hum and tap his foot to get the beat. Once he was satisfied his fingers began to slowly dance across the strings and started Haruka, Arashi and Kora's favorite song.

_When you cry be sure to dry your eyes _

_Cause better days are sure to come_

Uzumaki Sakura heard her husband's voice coming from the children's room and silently went and listened in behind the closed door. She always loved to hear him sing, ever since his late puberty hit and he developed a wonderful singing voice. This song was her favorite as well, ever since she learned of Naruto's life and the truth behind his pain. It really seemed to capture Naruto's way of seeing the world.

_And when you smile smile wide_

_And don't let them know that they have won_

_And when you walk, walk with pride _

_Don't show the hurt inside because the pain will soon be gone_

Sakura smiled at the memories of Naruto doing those exact things as a child. He never let his pain show, nor did he give in to any fear of failure. She also knew first hand that his pain was truly gone now, and it warmed her heart to know she had a big part of taking away the hurt she herself had put there.

_And when you dream, dream big_

_As big as the ocean blue_

_When you dream it might come true_

_And when you dream, dream big_

Becoming Hokage to a village that didn't acknowledge your worth was certainly a big dream. Bigger than anything Sakura had ever dared to dream.

_And when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud_

_Cause it will carry all your cares away_

Sakura remembered the first time she really laughed out loud. Naruto had taken her up to the Hokage Monument to help cheer her up and it had helped. She had emptied her heart through crying, and then filled it again with laughter at her friend's antics. That was the turning point in their friendship that led to the three little joys in the next room.

_And when you see, see the beauty all around and in yourself_

_And it will help you be okay_

Naruto had told her she was beautiful many times, but Sakura was too self-conscious about her looks to fully believe him. Well, until Naruto had led her to a little pond in the forest where he had proposed. The love and adoration in his eyes was too much for her to deny. That pretty much ended her worries about her looks. Well, for awhile anyway.

_And when you pray, pray for strength to help you carry on _

_When the troubles come your way_

_And when you dream, dream big_

_As big as the ocean blue_

_When you dream it might come true_

_And when you dream, dream big_

Then came the appointment to Hokage. Tsunade had named Naruto as her successor, which caused several idiots to raise a stink. Naruto agreed to several "tests" to make sure that the former class clown had what it takes to be Hokage. From paperwork to etiquette, Naruto aced every test they gave him. Sakura really prayed for strength when it was time for eating. Naruto's table manners left much to be desired. Fortunately, constant eating with Sakura had helped the blond ramen fan to eat much more cleanly _when he wanted to._

_And when you laugh be sure to laugh out loud_

_Cause it will carry all your cares away_

_And when you see, see the beauty all around and in yourself_

_And it will help you be okay_

Haruka was born six months after Naruto officially became Hokage. The cheers in the hospital reached everyone in the entire village (since most didn't know what was going on, they just cheered themselves and then went about their business). Arashi was born two years later, and Kora barely a year after that. Sakura said that was enough of the child bearing (unless she could figure out a jutsu that allowed Naruto to share in the "joy" with her).

_And when you pray, pray for strength to help you carry on _

_When the troubles come your way_

_And when you dream, dream big_

_As big as the ocean blue_

_When you dream it might come true_

_And when you dream, dream big_

Naruto finished the song and looked at his audience. They had big smiles and wide eyes. Their energy also seemed to have calmed a bit from the start of the song.

"Well kids, lights out." Naruto told them amidst their pleas to for one more song. "Hey, what's our nindo?"

"We never go back on our word," grumbled the three malcontent children.

Naruto grinned and three shadow clones appeared silently behind the children and quickly seized the kids and carried them to their respective beds. Squeals of delight erupted from Haruka and Arashi, but Kora was still not used to her Daddy's specialty jutsu. After kissing each of his smaller precious people on the forehead goodnight, Naruto turned out the lights and found Sakura in the hallway.

"Enjoy the song, my beautiful Cherry Blossom?"

"I think I'll always enjoy it," Sakura smiled at her most precious person. "You know I think I need a private concert." Her green eyes had taken on a playful light that made Naruto's heart go wild.

"Have I ever been able to say no to you?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his pink haired love in his arms.

"Nope and I like it that way."

For those that don't know Sakura is cherry blossom in Japanes

Well, that was my first shot at Fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
